Scabby dud abd teh jang and a horse solve the TUNA misterie
by PapaElephant666
Summary: Once th E GANF AWS was un the mesry machenine nad a hores came and sad " TUNA ANS I AM BEBBE AND" and than TUNA


The misstery mAshine WAS in a pickle wh3n they suddenly ran out of gas in the middle of a wiggity waggity snow storm

"OOF. welp oofty goofy I guess we have to spend sum TIME together" said Shela blushing at Frank

Vicky and Snoog Deed looked a jealous look at Shoof and them ate a bread and chiken

Debra was the only in the back and she suddenly "Don't cry Dreb,, wi well find a mistree and then a horse?/" and a horse was in the Mestry Macing

"I Bebbe and you will fina a TUNA trust me now go on a path and you will see with you bye" and as soon Bebbe was there he/she left only but stealing Debbie's eyelashes.

" it k let go find a TUNA" says Splag and he then apperad outside the Maschin and the ganj was moving their eyebals into him to look at him and Shang froze and his skin was blue and his eyes had exploded into a red, gooey mess dripping down his face. And though he was very much dead, frozen in place, impossibly, his mouth slowly opened, as if something was trying to crawl out of his mouth. Seconds later, tuna started to drip from his mouth, slowly at first, but then more, and more, and more, faster and faster, suddenly gallons of tuna was flowing out of his mouth. The sky suddenly turned red, and instead of snow, flesh and blood rained from the sky.

Suddenly, a dripping sound came from the back of the van, and the three in front looked back to their redheaded friend staring back at them, but with no pupils in her eyes, for her eyes were rolled back into her head, and a smile started to crack on her pale face. Her right forearm was scratched open, they could tell from the blood and skin that were under her fingernails of her left hand. The dripping sound was her blood spilling onto the van floor. She then turned to the back window and the two teenagers and their dog looked in horror as their possessed friend drew a pentagram on the window, and as she was drawing it, her fingernails bent back, which made a horrible scraping noise. No one in the van dared to say anything, as she started to speak latin

"Quis ad me statim volvunt mea orbis terrarum sit amet  
Non est instrumentum ut ipsi acutissimis in tugurio  
Quæ erat apud bruta quaedam vultus eius digito et pollice  
Et similitudo super caput animalium et "Dominus" in fronte eius  
Ut primum influit venit et bene annos veniens non prohibere  
Dant praecepta cursus et ledo terram  
Quoniam sensu et vita est, non non fun  
Cerebrum dolor, sed accipit accipit muta tuam in caput tuum  
Tantum facere, ut multum te videre  
Ita quid mali a tergo taking vias?  
Numquam novi, si non  
Numquam tu non lucere si meridiem  
Heu nunc es in omnibus, stella, adepto ex vestra ludo, ludere ire  
Heu nunc vestri 'a petra stella, adepto ad spectaculum, mercedem  
Et omne quod licet honestum est  
Tantum Stellas praevaricator fingunt  
Is est a frigus locus gets frigidior est et dicere  
Vestri 'iam involutus, exspecta usque ad vos adepto senior  
Rogo autem homines differre meteorum  
Ex iis imago satellite in foraminis  
Nullam sit questus pulchellus rara autem et glacies  
Ut proinde aqua natant tepenti  
Meum est mundum in ignem, de quo tibi?  
Quod suus 'via mea sicut et ego non adepto terebravisse  
Heu nunc es in omnibus, stella, adepto ex vestra ludo, ludere ire  
Heu nunc vestri 'a petra stella, adepto ad spectaculum, mercedem  
Omne quod licet honestum est  
Tantum Stellas praevaricator fingunt  
Heu nunc es in omnibus, stella, adepto ex vestra ludo, ludere ire  
Heu nunc vestri 'a petra stella, adepto spectaculum, ad mercedem  
Et omne quod licet honestum est  
Tantum Stellas  
Quis non statim interrogavit me ad Gas mutatio quaedam parcere?  
Opus est ut me ab huius loci  
Dixi quod yep a conceptu  
Possem quidem modico cibus  
Et paulo mutatio non omnes utuntur  
Bene, anno ad venit, et unde oriantur nolite prohibere venire  
Dant praecepta cursus et ledo terram  
Quoniam sensu et vita est, non non fun  
Cerebrum dolor, sed accipit accipit muta tuam in caput tuum  
Tantum facere, ut multum te videre  
Ita quid mali a tergo taking vias?  
Numquam novi, si non (vade!)  
Numquam tu non lucere si meridiem  
Heu nunc es in omnibus, stella, adepto ex vestra ludo, ludere ire  
Heu nunc vestri 'a petra stella, adepto ad spectaculum, mercedem  
Et omne quod licet honestum est  
Tantum Stellas praevaricator fingunt  
Et omne quod licet honestum est  
Tantum Stellas praevaricator fingunt"

Soon after she finished, she collapsed, and a beast suddenly appeared before them. As soon as they saw his face they knew who it was. It was Lucifer, they all knew, his face was horrifying. Their redheaded friend suddenly sat up. At first, she just looked around, confused, but then, she locked eyes with Lucifer, and her eyes started to bleed, followed by her nose, and her ears, and her mouth, saying and doing nothing, just looking in terror at Lucifer. Lucifer reached his hand out to her forehead, and in an instant, she was fried to a crisp, nothing left of her, but bloody, charred skin and blood red eyes. She sat there for a minute before she fell back into a pool of blood. Lucifer suddenly disappeared, leaving the last three in an absolute nightmare. The flesh and blood that was falling from the sky suddenly turned back into snow, and the frozen, TUNA covered body of Shlap appered in the bac of tha Mistry Makinf an suddenly-

"Holy shit what the fu-" Derf's arm suddenly bent backwards, snapping in two (very painful) "ARG- I mean, YOIT okay JANG time to solve this meitrie!" his arm unbroke

Darlene's phone was ringggg and then she answered

" **こんにちは** "

"It for you, Snagy" she puts the tele to Shoop's face

" **これはあなたの母親です** " said mum

"..."

" **私はただあなたに電話して、あなたを憎んでいることを知らせたいと思っていました。私はあなたを断っているので、もうあなたは私の息子ではありません** "

"..."

She then hung up

"Oh snoop dawg" said Snoop Dee

THEN SUDDENLY BEBBE SHOWD UP

 **AND THAT IS THE CLIF HANGER MAH BOIIIS AND GORLS**


End file.
